Everything I Have
by Psiphon
Summary: Raven and Starfire go undercover, following a lead they end up at a bar, where Starfire ends up in a little bit of trouble. As a distraction, Raven must think fast to buy a little bit of time until Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy can arrive. One-shot. A smidgeon of Robstar. Friendships mainly. Humourish. Chapter fixed... hopefully.


Raven sat at the bar, swirling her drink around in its glass. Sighing she sat back a little on the bar stool she was currently occupying. She rubbed her head; the pounding music was beginning to give her a headache. Of course, she thought to herself, all nights to end up in a bar, it happened to be on a Karaoke Competition Night. Sighing again, she looked over at Starfire who was currently occupying a booth by herself. Why did I let Robin talk me into this? There are lots of other ways to capture Evans.

A few days ago, the Titans were alerted to the fact that somebody had been kidnapping and murdering young women. After working the case for the next 5 days, they had come across a lead. A security camera had captured a man shoving the body of women into the trunk of his car. After Cyborg scanned for his face and come back with a match to one Richard Evans. So, the tracked his activity and found he had been making many trips in the past days to a local bar, The Purple Prince. So, Robin decided to send Raven and Starfire in, undercover, to help drag Evans out of the dark.

Raven looked around the bar. It wasn't the most exciting place, but it was still well kept. The was a stage with an elderly man currently occupying it, attempting to sing his version of Piano Man. She allowed her eyes to drift over the booths that were lined around the walls of the bar. Most were full of couples. Tables were spread across the floors, many of which were filled with families, or more couples. Raven groaned and rested her head on the bar. She just wanted the night to end, so she could go home.

"Raven, come in." Robins' voice came through her ear peace sharply. She raised her hand and activated it.

"I'm here." She replied, bowing her head slightly as not to attract attention to herself. The bar may not have been packed to the rafters, but there were still enough people to notice a lone person talking to themselves.

"Report. Any new activity?"

"None yet." She replied. She lifted her head slightly looking over to where Starfire was currently sitting watching her.

"How are were even sure he will come back here? I mean this place isn't exactly the place where young women would usually come."

"I know I wondered that too. But it's our best lead. Keep an eye open for him." Raven groaned again.

Suddenly, a man wandered over and stood in front of a booth, which Starfire was currently occupying, blocking her from view completely.

"Hang on," Raven told Robin over the Coms link.

"What is it?" Robin asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm not sure yet, but…" she trailed off, still watching the man. He sat down in the booth, next to Starfire. He turned his face slightly, showing the scar that traveled from his eye, down his face and neck, disappearing under the collar of the black t-shirt he was wearing.

She gasped, eyes widening. "Robin, it's him! Evans! He just sat down in the same booth as Starfire!"

"We're on our way. Make sure he stays in the bar!"

Raven noticed some movement under the table. Her eyes traveled downwards.

"No, Robin he has a gun pointed at her under the table." Evans was moving his head, motioning for Starfire to follow him. "Evans is trying to get Starfire to leave with him." Raven was trying to remain calm, but having her friend held at gunpoint wasn't exactly calming.

"Any more volunteers for tonight's Karaoke competition? Who knows, you might be the lucky winner of the $150 jackpot tonight!" Came the voice of the elderly bar owner. The previous man currently walking down the steps.

"Raven, stay calm. We are nearly there. Try and find a way to distract them from leaving!"

"Any more volunteers?"

Raven groaned. She was really going to regret this later. She stood up sharply and made her way up to the small stage in the corner of the bar.

"Me! I'll do it!" She yelled raising her hand, trying to attract as much attention as she could. "I volunteer." She walked up the stairs making her way to center stage.

"Raven what are you doing?" Robin asked nervously.

"I'm not sure…" she replied softly, grabbing the microphone, and selecting a song at random, hoping above all else that this would work. She turned the volume of the speakers up as loud as they could go. Looking over at Starfire and Evans she noticed they had both stopped to look at what was happening.

The music started to play. Slowly, Raven realized that she recognized the tune. Starfire looked up at Raven, confusion, and nervousness dancing around her beautiful features.

As the first of the lyrics started to roll around, Raven looked at her feet, cleared her throat and took a deep breath, hands slightly shaking from the nerves.

"Get out your guns, battles begun, are you a saint, or a sinner?" She looked up and out at the crowd, noticing that it was gradually starting to grow as people started to crowd around the stage.

"If loves a fight, then I shall die, with my heart on a trigger." Her foot started to tap along with the beat. Growing slightly more confident, she continued on.

"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for, well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be…" She looked back over to where Starfire was being held, hostage. I really hope this works, she thought, for both our sakes. Looking back at the crowd, she readied herself for the chorus.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back!" Her foot tapping gradually increased into rocking her body along with the beat.

"I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything I have? And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight." Raven's eyes drifted to the bar entrance. She inwardly groaned noticing that here 3 friends were standing and staring right back at her. She jerked her head in the direction of where Starfire was currently. They took the hint and went in that direction.

"Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer, and major Tom, will sing along, yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer." Raven looked on as her 3 friends walked up to the booth were Evans held Starfire, Cyborg getting his Sonic Cannon at the ready.

"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for, well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be…" They were now standing directly behind Evans. Cyborg raised his cannon and pointed it at the back of his head.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back." She noticed some things being said between the Titans and Evans but couldn't hear anything.

"I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything I have?" Evans slowly raised his hands in a sign of surrender and stood from the booth, Cyborg still pointing the Cannon at his head. Robin grabbed some handcuffs from his belt and held them out to place them on Evans' hands.

Raven continued singing, "I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back." As Robin walked out of the bar, making Evans walk out in front of him. She groaned slightly as Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire walked over to join the back of the crowd. She narrowed her eyes at them when Beast Boy nudged Cyborg, smirking, and started to clap along with the beat. This caused the rest of the crowd to join in.

"I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything I have?" Robin walked back in the doors and joined the others at the rear of the crowd. He was smirking and leaned in closer to Beast Boy's ear to tell him something.

"And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight." Beast Boy laughed and nodded looking back at the Boy Wonder.

 _I am going to kill them_.

"And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight, they say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for, well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be." When the music began to end, the crowd cheered loudly, many hoping for an encore. This was not going to happen however, because as soon as lyrics had finished, Raven had fled from the stage faster than anyone could have realized what was happening.

Once Raven had escaped the stage, the bar owner came up to her.

"I say, that was amazing!" Raven looked down at her feet. "I guess that makes you the winner for tonight then, you were the only one to get the crowd even remotely interested." He finished with a hearty laugh.

"You keep the money," Raven told him, looking up from her feet.

"No dear, you take it, you wanna by a landslide." He told her looking down at her, his kind eyes finding her violet.

"No, I can't. I'm a Teen Titan," she explained to the man, "I was only here to try and find a criminal who had been abducting women in the area. We found a lead on the suspect and found he was going to be here tonight. That's the only reason we were here. I can't take your money." She finished, still looking at the old man.

"Well dear if you are sure…" Raven nodded. "Well then, I hope to see you and your friends around here more in the future. Hopefully, we might get a few more performances eh?"

"Well maybe, no performances from me, however. Tonight, was just to help catch the criminal."

"Well, if you change your mind, it's always here for you" he laughed merrily and walked up the steps leading back onto the stage.

Raven walked away around the crowd, trying to tune out her surroundings.

"Well, well, well, turns out this little birdie can sing after all hey?" said a voice from behind her. Raven turned to see we friends each with smiles covering their faces. A blush crept its way across Raven's face. She looked towards her feet, wishing she had her cloak to cover her.

"Dude, I told ya' you could sing!" Beast Boy smirked. Raven hugged herself, frowning slightly.

"Yes, that was the most extraordinary friend Raven," Starfire exclaimed as she flew over to Raven and smothered her into a bone crushing hug.

"Come on Star, let her breath." Robin chuckled.

Cyborg walked towards her. "It's a real shame we couldn't record that," he said shaking his head slightly, frowning.

"Yeah, I guess it's lost forever." Beast Boy joined in. "NOT!" He doubled up in laughter. Raven's eyes widened.

"No-!"

"Yes, you guessed it! This amazing thing called CCTV up on the wall over there caught that whole act you did." He then joined Beast Boy, choking and gasping for air through his laughter. The colour from Raven's face paled.

"It could be worse though." Said Robin, who was chuckling along as well. Raven glared at him.

"I hate you," Raven growled at the boys, making them laugh harder.

"It truly was a spectacular performance!" Starfire added jumping up and down in her spot.

Raven continued to glare at the three boys who were still laughing. Raven turned on her heel and left the bar, to return to the sanctuary of her room, for some much-needed sleep.

A few weeks later….

The team was all piled into the T-car, driving alongside the ocean. They were on their way back to the Tower after successfully defeating Dr. Lights' attempts at stealing energy from the Jump City power grid to fuel his suit.

Cyborg leaned forward from the driver's seat and turned the volume of the radio up. It crackled to life starting to play.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won." Raven stiffened from her seat in the back.

"I don't care if heaven won't take me back."

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin's laughter rang out as they realized which song was fortunate enough to come on the radio.

Raven blushed and her eyes started to glow white. The 3 boys, however, did not realize this and began to sing along to the song.

"I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything I have?"

The T-Car came to a halt. The doors were flung open, Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg, each encased in black magic, were thrown from the car and straight into the ocean, screaming. Moments later the car's radio was destroyed. Raven then hopped out of the car and walked over the to the side off the road, watching the 3 boys resurface from the water. She smirked and jumped into the air, intending to fly home. This didn't happen. As she flew over the ocean, a certain green bird flew at her.

"Wha-" The bird turned into an octopus, and all 8 tentacles wrapped around her making her fall back down to Earth, splashing into the water. As Raven resurfaced coughing, the first sight that greeted her was the faces of her 4 other teammates, Starfire having flown over after Raven, smiling and laughing. Raven splashed water at them a slight smile rising on her features. Robin reached up from the water, grabbing Starfire's foot, and dragging her in the water to

join the others. Slowly, the team made their way back to the shore, still continuing to splash each other, and play around.

"I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?"

Just updated. Hopefully all the bad grammar and atrocious spelling was fixed.

Thanks for reading

~Psiphon


End file.
